


Putting a ring on it has consequences.

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Toto gets engaged to Princess Susie of Monaco. The media love a good wedding.





	Putting a ring on it has consequences.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Fanfic trade with Historygeek. She wanted Princess Susie and the Royal Engagement has inspired me.

Toto lies cuddled with Susie on his hotel room bed after the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix. They had made an announcement of their engagement that weekend and now Toto’s phone as well as Susie’s had not gone quiet.

In a desperate bid to feel like a normal couple they had gone back to the hotel and had switched off their phones.

Toto knew dating the Princess of Monaco would be a circus, he had had a fair share of cameras in his face and insane media reports about him, but nothing compared to the circus happening right now.

Toto had proposed after Lewis had taken the title at the Mexican Grand Prix. They had kept it secret up until now, choosing to reveal the engagement at the end of season team photo. Susie and Toto had taken centre stage and he had kissed her, making sure the diamond ring was revealed on her finger.

And now they were holed up, cuddled together on the hotel bed, trying to block everything out.

Susie cuddles up in Toto’s arms, her nose pressed into his neck and her eyes closed.

Toto rubs her back gently, trying to soothe her.

“Do you regret it?” Susie murmurs softly into his neck. 

“Regret what?” Toto asks, hugging her a little tighter.

“Getting engaged.” She murmurs. “You won’t know peace now, everyone will want to know more about you. They will follow you everywhere…..and when we are married you’d be a Prince. What would you do then?”

Toto sighs softly and gently motions for Susie to sit up so he can look into her eyes.

“Listen Su. I love you. I’d walk over hot coals for you. I want to marry you.” He sighs. “I know things will get tough and I understand that. But I’m willing to go through it all if it means you’re my wife by the end of it.”

Susie’s eyes fill with tears and she gently leans up to kiss him.

Toto kisses her back softly and gently, sighing into the gentle kiss.

Susie deepens the kiss and lightly cups his face, pouring her feelings into the kiss.

Toto returns the feelings as he kisses back and when they part they lightly touch foreheads.

Toto smiles softly at her and she returns the smile.

“Lets check the news?” Toto asks gently and Susie nods.

“Yeah, I guess we should.” She picks up the TV remote and switches the news on, before snuggling back into his arms.

“In breaking news. Princess Susie of Monaco has announced her engagement with Mercedes Formula One Team boss Toto Wolff. The Engagement was revealed in a team photo taken at the Grand Prix this evening.” The news reporter says as she shows the photo of the engagement on the screen.

“Of course, here at BBC news we have found the social media accounts of Mr. Wolff and we thought we should share a few things.” The reporter says with a smile.

“Oh god….” Toto groans softly.

The reporter brings up the Mercedes Instagram account and shows the photo of Susie in Mercedes talking to Toto.

“The Princess was a guest at the race this weekend. You can see how much they love each other in this photo.” The reporter smiles as she pulls up a photo of Toto leaning over a desk in the garage to talk to Susie. 

“And here we have footage from the Australian Grand Prix. You can see how stressful being a team boss can be.” The reporter smirks as she pulls up the video of Toto banging the desk. 

“Oh god.” Toto whines and hides his face in Susie as she laughs.

“But joking aside, you can see how much they love each other.” The reporter continues as she shows a photo of them both in the cool down room laughing. 

Susie switches off the TV and cuddles into Toto.

“Well it could have been worse, they could have shown the Belgium Grand Prix of 2014.” He says.

Susie snorts and rubs his back softly.

Toto relaxes and nuzzles into her. “I have zero regrets with wanting to marry you.”

Susie smiles softly at his words and kisses his head lightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Toto says seriously and softly, moving to kiss her lips gently.

The two spend the evening together, ignoring the wolves at their door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
